


Compromise

by Lady_eclipse



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, Masochism, Sex, sadism in the name of science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_eclipse/pseuds/Lady_eclipse
Summary: A compromise. That's what he called it as he strapped her to the operating table. A compromise to the madness seeping deep into his brain and sliding through his veins. An outlet for an inherent part of himself.   A Stein/Marie fic - Stein POV.





	

COMPROMISE  
By Lady Eclipse  
All the standard disclaimers apply. Beware the warnings...it's sexy time and a bit dark as only a Stein fic can be. I usually don't go graphic so please forgive any weirdness.

 

XXXxoOOO

 

A compromise. That's what he called it as he strapped her to the operating table. A compromise to the madness seeping deep into his brain and sliding through his veins. An outlet for an inherent part of himself. To study. To understand. To reach deep within the human flesh and understand the life bleeding within. Each restraint was checked for security and he turned his screw as his breath quickened. A compromise that she had agreed to. He fought the urge to grin in his excitement as his eyes slid to his experiment lying naked upon the table. Honey brown warmth met him in what appeared to be a reassuring glance even though her respiration was rapidly increasing. He let a slow smile spread upon his lips as he watched her tremble and muscles flex.  
"Subject is showing signs of anxiety." His fingers lovingly brushed along the exposed flesh of her abdomen. "Sedation may contaminate the results..." He murmured as his exploring touch arched over a breast pausing at the spot over her restless heart beat.  
"I trust you, Stein." A small tremor in her voice but her words held conviction.  
"Of course, I am a highly trained physician...and surgeon." His touch moved and increased pressure until he reached her carotid artery. "Such elevated pulse and we haven't even started. I wonder how much higher it will go by the end?" His fingers retraced their path but this time scraping a fingernail sharply across the clavicle. Marie hissed but otherwise kept her silence. "Research indicates that the interconnection between pleasure and pain can be found through similar chemicals being released in the brain in response to stimuli. It has also been found that similar neurological receptors and pathways are utilized.” His touch gentled as it caressed sensitive skin on the underside of her breast. "Some studies on the subject have found that one can augment the other when precisely executed." His short nails lightly raked along her stomach earning him a hitched breath. "A further element is the unexpected nature of the erratic stimuli which enhances stimulation in anticipation of unpredictable sensations. Uncertainty causes the brain to widen the neurological pathways enhancing perceived sensation."  
Stein turned towards his tray of surgical tools brushing his hands along them. His fingers stopped as they reached a finely sharpened scalpel and plucked it up.  
A fine tremor passed along his hands as he gripped the scalpel. The edge gleamed sweetly in the bright light of the room. Stein twisted his screw a few more times and lightly touched the tip of the blade between her beasts. A thrill of fear traveled along the wavelength (a tactful condition of the compromise). Stein took a few deep breaths as his hand ached to push down, to watch the beautiful red paint the ivory of her skin. Stein lightly ran the scalpel down then followed the curve of the underside of her breast. Despite the blade being sharp enough to cut through muscle with only a bit of pressure, his surgeon's hands ensured that only the thinest of scratches was made. He felt Marie hold her breath and her body rippled with a shiver. A grin pulled at his lips as he again fought the need to push down to watch the muscle movement in more detail. Stein licked his suddenly dry lips as he stared entranced with the lightly reddened scratch. Stein finally tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight and twisted his screw some more. So much potential, so much hidden mystery! So much he could do and learn!  
Stein frowned as he studied the wavelength connection and found that the pleasure was decreased leaving anxiety instead of anticipation. No, no; this wouldn't do! His lack of focus was putting his experiment as risk. The delicious task of surgery would ruin the results. The madness pulled back, or rather, refocused to the task at hand. Yes, yes! The experiment! The pain must not exceed the pleasure. He had been too focused only on one aspect. Stein shifted his grip so that the flat of the blade slowly traveled north to gently circle her puckered nipple. The tip of the scalpel traced the flesh with light, firm rotations teasing the sensitive nerves there with cold metal. With rapt attention, his other hand found the twin nipple and pressed harshly in smooth strokes. Marie sharply gasped as the twin sensations had another shiver work it's way through her body. Pleasure and confusion rippled along the wavelength bringing a smile to his lips. Ah, there it was. The balance was again restored. Anxiety warring with anticipation provided an interesting conflict of emotions from the contrasting physical sensations. Very good, the experiment was proceeding nicely.  
Stein checked her pulse and it remained elevated but not enough for his satisfaction. It needed to be much higher to display her reactions to the stimuli in an objective way. Time to advance the stimulation to the next stage. Stein lowered his head pulling the scalpel away. His tongue slowly laved the flesh making painfully slow rotations. Marie squirmed and more gasps slipped from her parted lips. Stein's other hands gently kneaded the other breast applying light pressure. He felt her body temperature seem to rise a few degrees under his lips. With a grin Stein sharply bit into the nipple causing Marie to buck against her restraints. Stein grinned then twisted the nipple between his teeth. A choked cry resounded from her tightly pursed lips followed by another shudder as he then soothed the bite with soft laps of his tongue. After a moment of his ministrations, Stein pulled back to examine his subject's sweet face. Her cheeks bore a high flush and her eyes had a glassy, unfocused quality to them. Stein abruptly removed all contact from her breasts and placed the scalpel on her abdomen.  
"I think we need to take some time to examine the evidence thus far." The flat of the scalpel hypnotically crossed the skin in long firm strokes.  
"Vitals are showing nice results but we also must check for secondary physiological cues of arousal to ensure that pleasure is being stimulated as well." Marie's flushed face reddened further.  
"Stein..yo-you d-don't need to do that..." she tensed as his fingers trailed along her hip bone applying strategic pressure to the nerves clustered there. Her muscles tensed and jumped making Marie bite her lip to control the moan threatening to escape. Marie took a deep breath and barely was able to keep the wobble out of her voice, "Surely, you can feel it through the wavelength?" Stein chuckled and let the scalpel in his other hands continue to dance lower past her bellybutton. "That is purely subjective and is not an appropriate measure of results. Research calls for measurable data.” His grin widened as his approach slowed watching her tension increase with each movement. "Marie, perhaps it would benefit you to be aware of these physiological cues for future reference." His voice deepened as he spoke. "The pupils will dilate and the skin will flush." He glanced meaningfully at her eyes staring intently back at him. "The skin on the breasts will tighten causing the nipples to harden.” He grinned at his handiwork from earlier, dark pink and straining. "And..." His fingers reached the apex of her thighs and his grin widened. "...the labia swells with increased vaginal secretions." He traced the flesh lightly with his fingertips earning another poorly restrained moan. Stein continued his teasing touches watching with interest as more fluids appeared to add a glistening quality. Stein used the flat of his scalpel to push the swollen lips open. "Ah, see how the labia is now flushed to a deeper color and the clitoris has emerged from the protective hood."  
"Stein!" Marie tried for a stern reproach but it came out too much as a throaty moan to carry any weight. Embarrassment flooded through her as well as a helpless need to close her thighs. Stein smiled as her feelings stole through the connection especially the building pleasure underneath them. An interesting note for further research, she appeared to show spikes of arousal through the link at times he spoke reminding her of her helplessness in this situation. Yes, a very interesting hypothesis to expound on at a later date.  
Stein used the flat of the blade to rub desperately light circles around the clitoris. Marie thrashed her head to the side gasping. With a wicked grin, Stein leaned down and bit sharply on her hip. Marie hissed an intake of air and her hips bucked again. Stein paused his ministrations to bring his lips to her ear.  
"Careful, Marie." He murmured. "There is a very sharp object in movement in a highly sensitive area. Too much unexpected movement could..." He bit her neck and held it for a moment. "...result in more pain than was intended." He pressed his lips sweetly against her skin before pulling away. "Do you understand?" He stared firmly into those hazy eyes. Marie managed a shaky nod. "Good. Shall we continue?" Stein resumed the movements of the blade increasing the pressure. Marie's gasps and moans began to build as her muscles firmly tensed to avoid further movements. Fascinated, Stein watched the sharp reactions on her open face and the sheen of sweat sliding down her temple. Time to do another pulse check he decided even if he could practically see her pulse jumping. He raised his free hand to check again but found himself distracted by the feel of the skin and how it moved over her throat. Captivated, Stein's hand wrapped around the delicate structure and applied firm pressure without constriction. Marie's eyes shot open and locked with his in surprise not only in his actions, but in her reactions as well. The sudden surge of pleasure shot between them causing Stein to raise his eyebrows. Marie tried to rip her gaze away in shame but his intense eyes bore into hers keeping them focused by will alone. Stein increased the pressure and speed of the scalpel earning more desperate moans to pour from her. Stein held the pressure firm at times tightening and easing his grip while his swift precise hands drove her closer and closer to the edge. Maria's voice long ago lost restraint and she cried wildly at the stimulation. Every time she tried to close her eyes in the face of the intense sensations, Stein would sharply call her name or pause his ministrations to knick her thigh and insist upon her maintaining eye contact. At some point, while watching with rapt fascination at the scene before him, Stein was unsure if the pleasure and desire washing through him was hers or his. There was no doubt how much satisfaction coursed through him being in absolute control. In the scientific ecstasy of knowing that every reaction and sensation were his doing alone.  
With a sharp, keening cry, Marie lost control and came sharply with her hips arching wildly off the table. Stein stilled his movements as an echo of the climax whispered through the link. Stein released her neck to swipe his brow with his sleeve. The sight before him was...unexpected in its beauty. She lay relaxed against the table panting heavily with an unfocused look in her eyes. Sweat coated her flesh causing her hair to stick to the skin. Stein licked his lips again and tightened the screw several times trying to regain cool objectivity. This experiment seemed to be affecting him in an unexpected way as well.  
Not allowing himself, or her, time to dwell on things; Stein quickly turned back to the tray of tools and placed the scalpel in the sterilizing tub. His eyes again roved happily amongst his treasures as more and more ideas poured into his mind. This time, Stein picked the clamps and turned towards Marie with an almost feral grin. Her eyes at first were too hazy from the afterglow to register the wicked instrument in his hands. Stein waited patiently holding the clamps up while her eyes came into focus then widened.  
"Now on to phase two."  
"Stein! We just...I was...I don't think I can handle more..." Her soft protests fell into silence as he pressed the cold metal just below her ear and let her feel the hard edge press into the skin before he purposeful guided it downwards.  
"This is how the experiment is designed to progress. Your nerves are now highly sensitized by the orgasm. This heightened sensitivity will offer greater pleasure and pain. The experiment calls for a test on the extent of the manipulation of the factors." The clamp had reached a breast and was spiraling towards the nipple. Marie's eyes widened further as comprehension dawned.  
"Stein...I don't think I can-!" Marie's trepidation was sharply cut off with a cry as the clamp was neatly fastened to the rosy flesh. Stein raptly watched the skin react to the sudden loss of blood flow and Marie helplessly thrash against her restraints in pain. So beautiful... all of that blood...  
Time for more pleasure. Stein let both of his hands ghost down her feverish skin as he moved around towards the lower end of the table. Marie was so distracted by the pain of the clamp that she didn't notice Stein's movements until his hands had found their way up her thighs to part her drenched lips. With focused precision Stein began to caress the clitoris again coaxing it out from the protective skin. Utilizing skill only one who mastered the knowledge of anatomy could, Stein pressed and massaged the sweet bundle of nerves with devastating results. Marie was reduced to helpless cries and moans as her body ricocheted from pleasure to pain and at times was unsure which was which. Her body was enflamed with sensations leaving her helpless in a vortex building with each second. Stein's grin was fierce as he continued to focus on the wavelength to ensure his actions incited pleasure to exactly match the pain placed upon her abused nipple. "That's right, Marie. Give into it, lose yourself to the feeling. Show me!" The conflicting intense sensations seemed to blend in and out of each other building higher and higher until her world was reduced to only them. Somewhere in the vortex she felt the wild storm racing towards her bringing her faster to climax than she had ever known. Marie desperately tried to form words to communicate something (Anything!) but was unable to do anything more than cry loudly in the echoing room. The orgasm she was racing towards loomed fierce and huge and she could already feel it starting to eat at her senses threatening to devastate her. Just as the storm fell upon her, Stein swiftly released the clamp. The biting relief of the cessation of pain flowed into the orgasm with such vicious pleasure that all she could do was scream and scream and shake wildly against the restraints. Blackness swallowed her with stars blinking sporadically in front of her eyes. By the time the crushing waves gentled to soft eddies, Marie could only lie bonelessly staring at the ceiling. Small aftershocks continue to travel through her but she lacked the ability to still them. The rushing of her blood in her ears eased enough for her to hear Stein's soft steps as he moved to the table's side again and the clink of metal being placed back on the tray. Marie's exhausted eyes shifted towards the silent doctor who was grinning madly. Stein meticulously took her vitals and scratched some information on a notepad. Once the tasks were complete, Stein turned towards her eyes burning happily.  
"I think we're now ready for phase three."


End file.
